Going To Prom
by readaholicgirl09
Summary: Jonathan doesn't want to go to prom, Sock does and won't stop bugging him about it. Jonathan's mom wants him to go to prom too.


**Going to Prom**

* * *

"Come on Jonathan, its just prom. You'll have fun!" his irritating demon pestered him yet again. This was the fifth time this day that the subject of prom was brought up. Worse was that when he got home he wouldn't have a moment's peace. His mom was also jabbering about going to prom. Saying it would be so much fun and that he'll meet a nice girl and dance the night away. Or whatever, something like that. Jonathan started zoning out after that making any excuse to leave the conversation.

"No," Jonathan said firmly putting his headphones on as he made his way back home.

He didn't get very far as Sock floated nearby and stood in his way.

"Jonathan why won't you go to prom?" Sock asked his arms in that adorable position of a dinosaur.

"Because I don't want to, that's why." He mumbled looking side to side making sure no one saw him talking to himself… again. He didn't need his neighbor giving him a weird look. Worse was if they commented anything to his parents. Going around Sock he walked the pathway up to his house and entered.

He took a moment of rest because he knew Sock would come through the door in a second. And sure enough you saw his head pop through the door.

"I'm going to my room." Jonathan stated going up the stairs before pausing, "don't follow me."

Sock just stood by the door debating whether to respect Jonathan's wishes or not. After a minute he flew upstairs to bother him more about prom.

* * *

Strumming his guitar on the floor Jonathan tried to get his ideas in order. There wasn't any point in going to prom. It was just a stupid dance after all. The only two dances he's been to can account for that. Sure they were during school hours because their "cool, hip" principal (the principal's words not his) wanted to make it a fun experience but all it did was drive home to Jonathan how awful school dances were.

Jonathan just stood on the sidelines watching how his classmates danced and made fools of themselves. The music was too loud, there weren't enough seats to sit around, and he had no one there to cure him of his boredom.

He continued to strum absentminded as a certain annoying demon made his way into his room. Sock just floated near the bed watching Jonathan play his guitar, he didn't say much just closing his eyes and enjoying the song.

After a while Sock finally spoke up, "What song was that?"

"Huh?" Jonathan said finally noticing that he wasn't alone, "Oh… didn't I say I wanted to be alone?"

"Technically you said not to follow you." The little demon grinned, "Which I didn't. I just made my way to your room."

"It's the same thing." Jonathan scoffed his face blushing a bit. Changing the subject he responded to Sock's earlier question, "The song was by Irish Stew of Sindidun."

Sock's eyes brighten at that. "Maybe you can play that at the prom. Then maybe you'll go—."

"—No."

"But then you—."

"—I said no." Jonathan said putting his guitar away and putting his headphones on blasting the music at full volume. Sock just puffed his cheeks floating in front of Jonathan and stuck out his tongue before exiting from the bedroom.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home. Do you want me to make you something?" Jonathan's mother yelled to her son. When she didn't get a response she made her way upstairs and knocked on his door. Still no response, she opened the door wide enough to stick her head in. "Johnny?"

Inside, Jonathan was facedown on his bed with his headphones on. It was the light snore that indicated he was sleeping. Smiling gently she made her way towards her only son and pulled the headphones off his blond head. Turning off his player she patted his head and left as quietly as she arrived.

* * *

The next day was the same for poor Jonathan. His mom insisting he would have fun at the dance and Sock actually agreeing with his mother unbeknownst to her.

Waiting for the bus, he had a yapping demon at his side making another embarrassing dance. If anyone could see this besides him he couldn't feel anymore embarrassed. Seriously, how could Sock feel comfortable dancing like that went beyond Jonathan's mind. While twirling Sock was trying to convince that school dances were a lot of fun.

"See Jonathan," Sock exclaimed happily, "It's so much fun. You should try it."

"I'd rather not." He mumbled tiredly. Jonathan was not a morning person. After accidently falling asleep most of the afternoon he had to rush in doing his homework only managing to squeeze an extra two hours of sleep. Yawning again he took a glance in Sock's direction.

"Oh come on. I had so much fun at dances when I was still alive. Especially the night ones," Sock grinned winking at Jonathan. A small blush crept up his face at that. But Sock hardly notice because he continued talking. "Plus, if I was still alive I totally would've asked you to prom."

"What?" Jonathan's eyes widen looking directly at Sock but he really didn't get a response as the bus pulled up in front of him and he had to pretend there wasn't a demon following his every steps. It wasn't until he got to his seat with Sock sitting next to him that he could ask but by then Sock was yapping about how much fun he would have at prom if Jonathan would go.

* * *

Sitting bored in his class with his elderly female teacher Jonathan pondered more about the idea of prom. Everyone in school was buzzing about prom this and prom that. It was slowly driving him insane. It's like he can't get away from it! But what was really bothering him was having to dress up in a penguin suit and looking all "sharp" for a few hours with his classmates he really doesn't care much about.

Plus there was the one problem of having a demon following him around telling him to kill himself and would probably do who knows what at prom to make him uncomfortable.

No, Jonathan thought, he most certainly was not going to prom this year. Or any other year for that matter.

* * *

Finally after two days of debating (arguing on his part) he finally got his mom to back off on the whole prom thing. Though she said she would have the tux ready just in case he changed his mind he was finally relieved.

Or at least for a while.

Now he had a mopey Sock to deal with which at first was great for Jonathan. He was finally left alone, didn't have anymore disturbances at school. He actually didn't look like a loon in front of everyone and wasn't constantly harassed into kill himself.

It was liberating. For a while. Then the depressed Sock started getting on Jonathan's nerves. He didn't know how to deal with this. It was worse than if Sock actually disappeared. At least it would have been silence from his absent. This was like carrying a ball of sad feelings around him all day everyday.

Jonathan grew more suspicious of Sock's attitude. Maybe he was trying a different tactic or trying to make him feel guilty that he wasn't going. After the third day of this mopey Sock, Jonathan tried to avoid running into the demon. Least he did something wrong and ended up apologizing for something he didn't do.

He tapped on his lap impatiently as he had Sock sitting in the corner sighing loudly for the umpteen times. Finally irritated, Jonathan broke the silent barrier and asked what was wrong. And just like expected, Sock didn't answer and just sighed loudly again.

"Sock, come on. This is annoying. If you're gonna mope around like this then you either tell me or leave." Jonathan stated hoping he'll finally get through to the demon.

But it seemed he either didn't hear him or decided not to talk because Sock just floated up to the window looking outside. Grinding his teeth together to avoid throwing a pillow at him, like it would matter since it'll just go through Sock, he stood up and stood next to the window.

"Sock," he sighed, "Tell me okay. Why are you not bothering me to kill myself like you use to?"

Who would have thought Jonathan would miss the annoying demon pestering him about ending his life? Certainly not him. It was a little eerie not seeing a reflection of Sock on the window. Reminding Jonathan that only he could see the demon.

He didn't get a reply so he kept probing what was wrong with Sock until he finally exploded. "I'm sad because you're not going okay! The thing is that I've never went to prom before… you know. And if you went then I would have gone too."

Sock sniffed his eyes getting all watery, "And I wouldn't have bugged you or anything. It would have just been fun to go there to prom with you but you won't go. And now I'll never know what prom is like."

Jonathan was surprise by his outburst and the fact that Sock started crying and flew off somewhere. Being left alone in his room he thought about all that Sock had said.

Laying down on his bed he rethinks about the prom thing. On one hand, school dances are boring and lame, but on the other hand, Sock really wanted to go. But then it's not like he's ever really wanted to go even if Sock insisted, yet he was feeling guilty thinking Sock only wanted him to go to embarrass him there. However, only basing his decision on the demon wasn't a good idea, but seeing how he reacted on not going set a new wave of guilt through him.

He bit his lip thinking it over some more and flipping his music on to help him concentrate.

Finally after half an hour of thinking Jonathan made his decision and went looking for Sock. Looking around the house trying to act like he wasn't searching for something Jonathan found Sock sulking in the backyard by the lawn chairs. Making his way there the blond sat down across from Sock and fiddled with his sweater.

Another awkward minute past without anyone speaking when Jonathan finally got the nerve to speak stuttering along the way, "Well, if I'm going I'm going to need a prom da—buddy to go with sooo…"

Sock head shot up his eyes glowing green as the words seeped in making him bounce with glee. Without thinking Sock launched himself into Jonathan knocking him off the chair and onto the ground, "Uff."

"Are you serious?!" Sock exclaim hugging him tightly before jumping off and dancing and twirling around in the air happy as can be. "I can't believe… Thank you Jonathan! Prom!"

Flustered and still on the ground Jonathan just mumbled you're welcome before pushing himself up. Walking back into the house he announced to his mom that he _was_ going to prom after all. Which just got his mom into crazy mode, jumping off the couch and ran to her room to get the tux and to have Jonathan be in his room so he could change.

It was all fine and dandy for the most part until Mrs. Combs tried to undress him and help him put on his tux like she use to when he was young but he put a stop to it seeing that Sock was still in the room laughing like a loon at his expense.

Finally yelling at them to leave, Jonathan began putting on his penguin suit muttering to himself that he was crazy for saying yes to prom.

After fifteen minutes Sock as well as Mrs. Combs waited anxiously for Jonathan to come down the stairs. They finally heard the door open and his shy steps down the stairs. His mom grinned as she saw her baby all dress up for prom looking adorable in his suit. Especially with his hair combed back in a more sophisticated look then his normal unruly hair.

Jonathan's mom then squeals like a schoolgirl and gushing how handsome and adorable he looked and taking pictures of her scowling son. After some time she finally calmed down on the photos and Sock kinda looks flustered at Jonathan's appearance looking at him then away and pulling on his hat down his head.

* * *

At the prom Jonathan didn't have such a bad time. He had Sock to talk to though he didn't have to pretend so much since it was so loud no one notice he was talking to himself. He even got a little tipsy, thanks to the punch bowl being spiked. So he had the haze of alcohol at his dispense and he did managed to dance when a girl asked him even though it was then an awkward one with Sock doing unspeakable things to her to annoy Jonathan. He didn't really think Sock would hold true to his word.

After the awkward dance Sock asked him to dance and since it was a loud song not a slow one and there were many people already on the dance floor Jonathan, with the help of the alcohol, dance the night away with Sock, the pesky little demon that put a smile on his face.


End file.
